Dulce inocencia
by Siren Tokatsu
Summary: Edward es un exitoso empresario, pero estaba tan absorbido en el trabajo que no pasaba casi tiempo con su familia. Renesmee cansada de eso, intenta hasta lo imposible por pasar tiempo con él ¿Como lo hará? —Papá ¿Cuanto ganas por hora?— Humanos ¡ONESHOT!


**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER, A MÍ SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA. **

**_Edward es un exitoso empresario, pero estaba tan absorbido en el trabajo que no pasaba casi tiempo con su familia. Renesmee cansada de eso, intenta hasta lo imposible por pasar tiempo con él ¿Como lo hará? —Papá ¿Cuanto ganas por hora?— Humanos ¡ONESHOT! _**

**_Esta historia se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo, solo que no tenia tiempo de escribirla. Esta esta basada en un corte comercial que ví...y en verdad me llego x) espero que ha ustedes también les guste ^^_**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**

* * *

**Dulce inocencia**

**

* * *

**

Eran las 6:30am, Renesmee se levantó deprisa de su cama con las esperanzas de encontrar todavía a su padre en casa, como los últimos días lo había hecho, aunque estaban en épocas de vacaciones, él seguía trabajando arduamente.

Salió corriendo de su habitación con su pijama rosada con florecitas, la cual le quedaba todavía un poco holgada. Renesmee tenía los cuatro años de edad y parecía un torbellino de felicidad cuando se hablaba de ver o convivir con su papá… Edward Anthony Cullen.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero se le dobló el pie en el penúltimo escalón y provocó que se estampara contra el suelo. Se levantó quejándose y sobándose una rodilla y un codo, y volvió a emprender su carrera para ver a su papá.

— ¡Papi, Papi! —gritó la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa destellando su rostro a todo esplendor ¡Ahí estaba su adorado padre! Parado en el umbral de la puerta listo para irse a su trabajo.

— Hey, Nessie—contestó él con tono cansado y sin ánimos mientras ella abrazaba su pierna izquierda con extremo cariño.

— ¡Papá! ¿Vas a regresar temprano hoy? Tal vez podamos jugar a la pelota, o ver una película, o quizás salir por helado…—habló entusiasmada por hacer planes lo antes posible, pero Edward la interrumpió antes de que continuara.

— Perdón, hija. No creo que llegue temprano hoy—inquirió haciendo una pequeña mueca mirando el rolex de su muñeca izquierda.

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó decepcionada borrando automáticamente su sonrisa.

— Si, lo siento mucho. Tal vez mañana—sonrió sin gracia mientras le daba un pequeño en la frente y acariciaba su cabello. Unos pasos se acercaron, era Bella que le entregaba su maletín de cuero negro y le estiraba para darle un corto beso en los labios. Ambos hacían una hermosa pareja juntos, Edward siempre tan perfecto y Bella tan hermosa y angelical.

— Nos vemos—se despidió dando la vuelta sin decir más.

— ¿Llegaras para la cena? —cuestionó Bella sin muchas esperanzas. Él giró la cabeza y la miró algo entristecido.

—Creo que no, no me esperes despierta—dicho eso, subió a su flamante Volvo y aceleró a fondo.

— Ya no lo hago…—susurró Bella al perderlo de vista.

— Adiós, papi—murmuró Renesmee nostálgica, esto siempre sucedía. Se apresuraba para verlo pero este siempre se iba dos minutos después… todo por su trabajo. Bella soltó un profundo suspiró de resignación y se agachó para mirar a su hija.

— ¿Por qué nunca está en casa? ¿Por qué no es como los demás papas que juegan con sus hijos? Quiero que este más tiempo conmigo—sollozó levemente con los ojos humedecidos, Bella la abrazó con fuerza mientras le murmuraba al oído.

— Entiéndelo Renesmee…Tu papá solo quiere lo mejor para nosotras, su trabajo es muy importante y por eso esta mucho tiempo en el—Bella trató de defender a Edward, pero eso no evitaba que también le doliera que no estuviera con ellas y a veces también se enojaba. A veces parecía que su trabajo era más importante que su familia, Edward un exitoso empresario que no podía organizar su tiempo para estar con ellas…

"_Tal vez mañana"_ Esa era siempre la misma excusa que le decía a Renesmee…Y eso mismo decía al día siempre, la cosa es que ese _mañana_ nunca llegaba.

Ambas decidieron desayunar, luego jugar un poco, comer y cenar. Aunque un vacio en sus pechos siempre estuviera presenta, trataban de disimularlo.

— Mamá… ¿Por qué papá trabaja? —preguntó Nessie de repente. Bella volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, se encontraba abrazándola en el enorme sillón frente a la televisión de plasma de la sala.

— Pues… porque así puede ganar dinero y comprar lo que nos hace falta—respondió algo insegura por sus palabras, Renesmee mandó un dedo a su barbilla, pensando.

— Pero, si ya no nos hace falta nada… solo papá—respondió ladeando la cabeza, un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el estomago golpearon a Bella de repente, su hija tenía toda la razón y tal vez no se diera cuenta de toda la verdad que emanaba. El silencio reinó por solo dos minutos de forma angustiante.

— Mamá…—siguió con una pequeña arruga en su frente.

— ¿Mande mi amor? —

— ¿Cuándo gana papá por hora? —cuestionó curiosa, Bella la miró fijamente _¿Por qué preguntaba eso? _

— Realmente no lo sé… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —tomó un mechón que caía en su frente y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

— Solo quería saber…—susurró con media sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Bella.

-…-

Decidieron ir a dormir sin esperar a Edward. A la mañana siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, Edward se fue aun más temprano viendo a su hija tan solo tres minutos. Curiosamente Renesmee se encontraba algo desesperada y triste, que se fue a dormir más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Bella decidió esperar a Edward a que regresara. Estaba en su habitación a la 1:32 de la madrugada cuando alguien entró cuidadosamente por la puerta tratando de no producir ningún ruido.

— Tranquilo, estoy despierta—habló Bella sentada sobre la cama. Edward se giró algo sobresaltado y cerró la puerta para luego lanzarse sobre ella.

— Que bueno que lo estas—murmuró seductor con su voz aterciopelada besándome primero los labios y luego el cuello, por un momento olvidó lo que tenía que decirle y se le nubló la vista con forma respondía sus caricias.

— Edward… espera…espera un momento—alcanzó a decir con voz entrecortada por los jadeos. Edward paró por un instante y la miró a los ojos intrigado.

— Es sobre Renesmee—murmuró volviéndose a sentar ya que Edward la había derrumbado en las sabanas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Está bien? —preguntó rápidamente con semblante sinceramente preocupado.

— Si, está bien. Solo que… Ella te extraña, desea estar más tiempo contigo ¿No podrías tomar un par de vacaciones y estar con nosotras?—lo miró clavando su mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdes, tratando de convérselo.

Edward suspiró y despeinó nerviosamente su cabello.

— Bella, no puedo hacer eso, me acaban de nombrar vicepresidente. No puedo hacer lo que me plazca, necesito hacer las cosas bien—desvió la vista hacia el pequeño muro de madera de su derecha.

— ¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¡Te preocupas demasiado por hacer las cosas bien en tu trabajo, pero no las haces aquí! ¿No ves que nuestra hija sufre al no verte? Yo también te extraño—Bella trató de controlar su enojo pero no lo consiguió del todo.

— Lamento que las cosas sean así, pero prometo que haré lo posible por estar más tiempo con ustedes—contestó cerrando los ojos y asintiendo lentamente.

— Eso espero, no quiero volver a ver a Renesmee llorar por tu culpa—puntualizó antes de acostarse y intentar dormir.

-…-

Las horas pasaron hasta que llego el amanecer y Renesmee volvió a correr hasta la sala esperando nuevamente a ver a su papa tan siquiera cinco minutos. Cuando lo vio sentando en la silla del comedor lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Buenos días papá!—estaba tan feliz que Edward acompaño sus risas al ver al fruto de su amor en sus brazos.

— Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste? —dejó ver su dentadura perfecta.

— Muy bien… Oye…—la cara de Renesmee parecía querer preguntar algo importante, Edward esperó algo ansioso, mientras miraba constantemente el reloj de la pared, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

— Dime… —se levantó lentamente y la dejó parada en el suelo mientras buscaba su saco y se lo ponía, todavía con los ojos al reloj.

— ¿Cuánto ganas por hora? —Edward volvió su vista y la miró arrugando el ceño. ¿Por qué preguntaba sobre dinero? ¿Acaso quería saber sus finanzas? No lo pensó mucho, la hora ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y ya se había retrasado diez minutos.

— No, no lo sé cariño—repuso tomando las llaves de su auto y abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no lo sabes? —volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos.

— No lo sé, eso es todo—inquirió algo desesperado.

— Deberías saber, trabajar por dinero. ¿Cuánto ganas por una hora? —de nuevo insistió haciendo que Edward bufara algo molesto.

— Renesmee, no lo recuerdo ¿Sí? Deja de preguntar eso, no lo sé y ya basta, tengo que irme—respondió saliendo por la puerta y dejándola sola.

En la hora de la comida, Renesmee miró a su madre algo apenada.

— Mamá… ¿Me podrías dar cinco dólares para comprar un helado? —preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cinco dólares? Los helados no cuestan cinco dólares—comentó curiosa tomando un trago a su bebido de Jamaica, notando automáticamente el sonrojo de Nessie.

— Es que… tal vez quiera muchos…—respondió jugando con sus dedos.

— Está bien—sonrió Bella mientras buscaba su cartera y se los daba—Toma—vio el brillo en los ojos de Renesmee cuando vio el billete, nunca había esperado que su hija le importara mucho el dinero ni mucho menos que causara ese efecto.

Renesmee al tomarlo corrió agradeciéndole muchas veces hasta entrar a su habitación. Sacó de su baúl secreto un cochinito de cerámica y lo sacudió con fuerza, se escuchaban el sonido de monedas moviéndose dentro.

Lo agarró y lo estrelló en el piso, produciendo un agudo sonido. Bella entró corriendo a la velocidad de la luz al escucharlo.

— ¡¿Renesmee, estas bien?—Gritó aterrorizada pero al verla soltó un suspiro de alivio— ¿Por qué rompiste tu alcancía? —se acercó a ella juntando los pedazos esparcidos por el piso.

— Es que quiero saber cuánto dinero tengo—contestó juntando las monedas y algunos billetes de a dólar, hace mucho que había juntado ese poco dinero y con mucho esfuerzo, no era porque necesitara ahorrar, sino que simplemente le gustaba el sonido de las monedas cuando entraban en el cochinito.

—Ok—murmuró con las cejas juntas, era extraño el comportamiento de Renesmee, que llegaba a asustarle que se volviera dependiendo al dinero—Sabes cariño… el dinero no compra la felicidad—

— Lo sé mamá… pero tal vez conmigo lo haga—eso desconcertó aun más a Bella, pero fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por una mano sujetando la suya con urgencia.

— Cuenta cuanto tengo—dijo Renesmee señalando el montoncito que había en su cama. Bella le hizo caso y finalmente le dijo…

— ¡Wow! Tienes casi 15 dólares—la alagó con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en su cabecita, ella celebró a lo grande.

— ¿Ahora vamos por el helado? —

— No, creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas—respondió su hija bajando de la cama y corriendo por una bolsa de plástico para meter su dinero.

-….-

Eran las 10:45 de la noche cuando Edward llegó, esa era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano y tomó desprevenidas a Bella y Renesmee.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y ese milagro? —preguntó Bella apagando la televisión que estaba tortuosamente aburrida. Edward suspiró y caminó agotado, arrastrando los pies para desplomarse junto a su esposa en el sillón, Bella se concentró en acariciar su cabello de seda y darle un cálido beso.

— Ya ves… pero creo que estaré despierto toda la noche, tengo que crear una propuesta para aumentar las ventas de la empresa—habló aburrido mientras poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos. Bella hizo un mohín, sabía que esta no sería su noche, se levantó decepcionada y camino a la cocina.

— Te prepararé un café—

En eso, Renesmee salió como un fantasma y brincó sobre Edward, dándole un susto de muerte.

— ¡Renesmee! Dios… me asústate ¿Qué haces todavía despierta? —talló sus ojos con sus manos para tratar de despertare.

— Te estaba esperando… quiero preguntarte algo…—su dulce voz adquirió un tono acongojado.

— ¿Pregúntame? —

— ¿Cuánto ganas por hora? —cuando termino de hablar bajo rápidamente la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

— Otra vez con eso, ya te dije que no lo sé exactamente ¿Por qué la insistencia? —refunfuñó mandando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Solo quiero saber…—respondió con un puchero hermoso que le rompió todas las barreras, no podía resistirse ante esa mirada.

— No sé…tal vez veinte dólares—aclaró alzando los hombros. El rostro de Nessie se volvió preocupado y miró a su padre suplicante.

— ¿Me puedes dar cinco dólares? —preguntó cómo lo había echo con Bella.

— Mmm…con que eso era—murmuró Edward para sí mismo, tal vez Renesmee quería comprase algo que le había gustado, pero lo que no entendía era porque simplemente no lo había dicho. Le dio el dinero y esta salió corriendo a su habitación para guardarlo.

-…-

El sol se asomó lentamente por la ventana, Renesmee abrió con ojos como platos, se destapó y buscó desesperadamente la bolsa con el dinero que tenía y salió corriendo nuevamente a buscarlo.

Edward caminaba hacia su auto y Bella lo veía en el umbral de la puerta. Renesmee corrió pasando de largo a su mamá y llamó a su padre en un grito.

— ¡Papá, espera! ¡Espera, por favor! —gritó desesperada avanzando dificultosamente con sus pequeños pasos. Edward de giró intrigado y la miró acercándose a él.

— ¿Qué pasa Renesmee?—habló moviendo su pie esperando a que hablara, sin embargo, ella lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la casa pretendiendo que la siguiera, pero Edward se detuvo.

— Hija, no puedo regresar, se me hace tarde—hizo una mueca mirando la hora.

— Si, puedes quedarte un poco más. Ven conmigo—rió con dulzura, pero ella no entendía que él tenía otros compromisos.

— No puedo, tal vez mañana—murmuró con una leve sonrisa para convencer a su hija, le dolía mucho dejarla, pero todo lo que hacía era por ellas, por que tuvieran todo lo necesario y no les faltara nada… Nessie miró con tristeza a su padre con una lágrima a punto de brotar, Edward se le rompió el corazón y la limpió.

— Solo ven…—repitió haciendo que entraran de nuevo a la casa. Se sentaron en un sillón y preguntó.

— ¿Qué querías hacer? —habló casi sin interés, ahora tenía que pedirle disculpas al jefe por llegar tarde.

Renesmee le enseño la bolsa en donde tenía su dinero y la vació en el sillón.

— Tu dijiste que ganabas veinte dólares por hora…y yo tengo veinte dólares—habló con una hermosa sonrisa, Edward la miró curioso— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo solo una hora? Yo te los pagaré, toma—le acercó el montón de monedas y sonrió con dulzura.

Edward sintió terrible dolor de culpa en el pecho junto con otro indescriptible, tal vez absoluto amor.

— Entonces… ¿Por eso…me preguntaste cuanto ganaba? ¿Para estar ese tiempo conmigo?—murmuró sintiendo como una gran fila de lagrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ella asintió y rápidamente la abrazó como si fuera la primera y la última vez que lo hacía.

Lloró bastante mientras se disculpaba por no estar con ella y besaba sus mejillas, su cabeza con sumo amor, Bella se unió también al encuentro y la recibió con un dulce beso. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido por estar absorbido en el trabajo, él amaba tanto a su hija, a su Bella.

Jamás, volvería dejarlas solas… Siempre estaría para ella el tiempo que sea necesario. Como una verdadera familia, por siempre… Gracias a su hija, a su _dulce inocencia_.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Y terminar de leer ^^_**

**_¿REVIEWS? :D _**

**_GRACIAS! _**


End file.
